King of Fighters 2001 w Ranma!
by Thanat0s
Summary: KoF 2001 with a Ranma twist! *Chapter 4 added* Surprises here and there! And another KOF team arrives! Read and find out! (review as well thanks ^ ^) *Chp 3 Update as well*
1. A Prologue

**KOF 2001**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and KOF is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking

* * *

"Pig-tailed goddess! Tendo Akane! Let me embrace you so your love for me shall explode like fireworks!" Kuno flung out his arms wide, brandishing two large bouquets of red roses, running towards them in the speed of light (not literally).

*Bonk!* Kuno went flying. "Oh, I'm flying like an angel in love..." 'So much for that freak,' Ranma muttered. 'Can't he figure out that I am his pig-tailed goddess? Same hairstyle, same clothing, geez!' "Come on Akane, we're gonna be late for school." Akane nodded and followed Ranma to class.

During lunchtime, Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo were fighting for their 'Airen'/'Ranma-sama'/'Ranchan' while Ranma tried to crawl away from the middle, only to bump into a pair of pants. Looking up, Ranma sighed. 'Oh boy, more fighting with bacon breath.' Typical in Nerima huh?

"SAOTOME! What a dishonorable way to face your defeat! Crawling in front of me for me to beg your forgiveness?" Ryoga sneered. His only response was a headbutt to his chin when Ranma abruptly stood up. "Sorry Peee (emphasizing the P) chan. You think I'm that stupid? C'mon let's get this over with." What turned out to be a near-fatal battle ended up being childish roughhousing. As the two eventually went out to the open a strong gust of wind blew, distracting the both of them.

"Brrmwph!" Ryoga shouted. A piece of paper flew right at his face. Ranma burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as Ryoga unsuccessfully tried to get the paper off his face, all the time flailing his arms wildly. After 10 min, Ryoga finally got the paper off him and angrily tossed it in some random direction. "You think this is funny huh Ranma?! Well try laughing at this! SHI SHI HOK-" Chi started to build up as Ryoga prepared his deadly shi shi hokodan, but stopped abruptly when Ranma took the piece of paper. A grin spread across his face. Ryoga's depression haltered and the shi shi hokodan faded. Curiosity got the better of him this time. "What now?!"

"Ryoga, check this out." The paper read: [King of Fighters Tournament 2001 held in Nerima Stadium! Tickets in sale now!] Ryoga looked over Ranma's shoulder. "Hrm...I've heard of tournaments like that while I was uh...travelling...the fighters there are incredibly powerful. This year's tournament is going to be in Nerima? This should be quite interesting."

"Hey pig-boy. You think they accept new fighters?" Ranma asked. 'I'd like to see how powerful these fighters are for myself! Hah! I bet I can beat them all, no problem!' He smiled his cocky grin.

"Don't even think about calling me that hybrid-boy or you will regret it." Ryoga growled. 'I wouldn't mind joining,' he thought after hearing Ranma's question. "Our score will be settled later, you hear Saotome?! For now, let's check this out."

"Sure thing." Ranma ran towards the stadium while Ryoga ran towards Dr. Tofu's clinic. *Smack!* "Ryoga you fool! Don't you know how to follow people?! Your disorder isn't that bad is it?!" Ryoga cursed, really wishing that he can strike Ranma here and then, but this was far more interesting at the moment.

Somewhere in the bushes, a bruised Kuno muttered, "King of Fighters...mmm. Such a fitting name for one such as I. For I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder, shall smite all, and then, maybe the graceful Tendo Akane and the fiery pig-tailed goddess will swoon! Saotome Ranma, how I spite that name, though it is a matter of time until I can purge the world of his vile presence." Kuno stood up and followed Ranma and Ryoga to the stadium.

And somewhere in the sky, a nerd-like duck thought, 'What is Ranma and Ryoga and that weirdo about? I'll check it out.' Swooping down, he stealthily followed the three men.

* * *

Inside a cafe, two men were eating lunch, enjoying themselves. Oddly enough, everyone was still and silent, some with food sticking out of their mouths, as if frozen. But why not? These men were people to be feared. After some time, one of them, a blond with long, spiky hair raised his hand. "The bill please!"

The poor waiter who responded could only mutter, "Uh...i-it's-s-sa on t-th-th-the ha-hou-house."

"Sorry?"

"It's on the house!"

"How kind of them, eh?" The blond punk-like dude smiled. The other man, a normal looking Japanese though with a white jacket and a black shirt with a white cross in the middle rose up and thanked the waiter, who could only nod dumbly in response. "Darn," he chuckled, "we should've ordered abalone instead of spaghetti." The blond guy laughed. "We would've willingly paid, but I guess they were just too kind. OOOF!"

* * *

"C'mon Ryoga! You're too slow!"

"Damn you Saotome. One day...one day..." Ryoga followed in hot pursuit.

"Sorry P-chan, did you say some-OOOOF!" Ranma turned and ran into somebody.

"What the?" Ryoga slowed to a walk. Meanwhile Ranma was bowing, apologizing to the man he bumped into. Ryoga caught up with him and motioned for him to stop, all while gazing at the man whom Ranma bumped into. 

"Oh my god, it's...."

* * *

NOTES: Hi y'all. I guess this isn't a real good attempt at a cliffhanger, since most KOF fans can recognize who I'm talking about anyway ^_^. Apparently my other story with the fusion with Journey to the West isn't getting any reviews...I guess JttW is too elusive. This story is basically a tournament + the storyline in KoF 2001 (NESTS and stuff). R & R, C & C please. Thanks!


	2. Fight! Ryoga vs Benimaru!

**KOF 2001**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and KOF is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking

* * *

"Benimaru Nikaido?!" Ryoga gazed at the blond man known as Benimaru. 

"Eh?" Benimaru looked up and saw a bandana-clad boy gazing at him with admiration. Benimaru sweatdropped. 'I know I'm such a stud but I'm attracting men now?' "Look man, don't get any ideas! I'm not gay you freak! And you, pig-tailed kid, watch where you're going man!"

Ryoga's eyebrow twitched. 'What an introduction....' With a louder voice he shouted back, "Who are you calling gay, you gigolo!" at the same time increasing his battle-aura.

"What?! Are you looking for a fight?! One last chance, take back what you said, and I'll take back what I said about you..." Benimaru's fist started to crackle with lightning, battle-aura also increasing. Ranma turned blue. "Now guys...there's no need ta-"

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryoga pointed down at the ground, pulverizing a small area sending rocks flying dangerously up. Ranma dodged at the last minute and had no choice but to hop to a tree to witness the fight. Though he can stop Ryoga from fighting by distracting him, Benimaru was a different story. Benimaru meanwhile nimbly dodged away, slightly surprised and flustered at Ryoga's power. Sensing the opportunity, Ryoga dashed forward and met Benimaru with combinations of punches and kicks. The fury shocked Benimaru as he rubbed his stomach in pain.

"Heh...you've got spunk kid, but I gotta end this now. RAIJIN KEN!" Charged up electricity danced around his arms and with an insanely fast punch he struck Ryoga. The physical damage combined with the electric shock was enough to stun Ryoga momentarily. "Heh," Ryoga snorted (not intended ^_^), "the fight's just beginning." Benimaru's eyes widened. 'Most people are usually down by my electrical attack. But this kid is still standing, and with quite a bit of strength too. He must be pretty tough to be able to take my electric attack. I better not toy around so much.'

'Damn, Benimaru surely deserves his reputation, but that electric attack wasn't too bad. Heh, I'll end it now'. Ryoga jumped up, and built up his depression. The negative chi that emanated around his body started taking shape. "Hah! I'll show you who's gay. SHI SH-"

"FLYING DRILL!" Benimaru jumped up at slightly higher than Ryoga's level and before he could unleash his chi attack Benimaru started pounding him down with hundreds of kicks. Ranma gasped in surprise. 'Benimaru's falling, but he seems to defy gravity! Those kicks to Ryoga are like a drill! Wait, it's just like my Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken! Heh, Ryoga, give it up, you won't be able to beat him. Perhaps I should go try.' Ranma hopped off the tree and ran towards the battle scene. *Crash!* Ryoga landed on the ground, writhing in pain. Benimaru smirked. "So, give up now?"

"Damn..." Ryoga struggled to stand up. "NEVER!" He delievered a particularly strong punch to Benimaru's side. Benimaru winced in pain. "Damn you...you just don't give up huh? Witness my ultimate attack. RA-" Benimaru turned sharply to see who dared to interrupt his move.

"Stop! Both of you!" Both people looked at the intruder. Benimaru smiled. "Hello Kyo, what took you so long?"

"Kyo?! Kusanagi?!" Ranma and Ryoga blinked. "THE Kyo Kusanagi?!"

Kyo sweatdropped. "Yes, THE Kyo Kusanagi. Christ why do people think I'm some copycat or something." As if by rehearsal, he lifted his hands and set it on fire. But the fire didn't burn him. Ranma gasped. "Wow, what a fighter! I'm Ranma Saotome." Kyo looked at Ranma, smirked, and said, "How's that for proof, Ranma?" as he flicked his hand. The flames disappeared as mysteriously as it came. Ranma blinked again. 'Sugoi...' Suddenly, a loud rustling in the bush was heard.

"SAOTOME! Pusillanimous fiend! Prepare to face your peril! I will personally destroy your foul sorcery so the beauteous Tendo Akane and the dazzling pig-tailed girl are free to love me with passion you hide so dearly in their possessed souls! Strike! YATATATTATATAT!" Kuno in a frenzy swung his bokken, eventually making the bokken nothing more than a blur. Ranma, though, with sharply honed martial skills easily dodged his strikes. But before he was about to strike a rush of orange flame whizzed past his face and to the bokken. 'Nani?! What kind of move is Kuno doing?!'

Kuno, too was shocked, but being the dense one he was, he exclaimed, "The gods are shining upon me, for they see me as a holy paladin of justice ready to purge evil anytime, anywhere! Now, they imbue me with holy fire, so I may incinerate your already blackened soul to ashes!" Of course by the time his little bravado speech was finished he was left holding empty air. 

'...'

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Everybody but Kuno laughed their butts off; especially Ranma who fell to the ground clutching his stomach, trying his best to contain his laughter, though in vain. Ryoga chimed in, "Holy fire indeed! Looks like it was to smite THEE!" Ryoga collapsed into insane laughter. Benimaru had something to add too. "You know, you're not gonna get any ladies like this." The three of them laughing was so insanely delirious that people within a 3-mile radius would stare at them, all thinking, 'Escapees from the insane asylum, I bet.' Heck, it was so bad, even Kodachi would freak out. "OHOHOOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH! Where's my Ranma-sama?! I heard his graceful voice somewhere!?" The people who were staring at Benimaru, Ryoga, and Ranma now stared at Kodachi, and promptly ran their butts off in random directions.

* * *

I guess I'll take that back about Kodachi freaking out, ne? Anyway!

* * *

Benimaru was the first to recover from the laughter. "Kyo, Kyo, what a meanie."

One of the veins in Kyo's forehead popped. "That was real annoying..." he muttered, shaking his fists. "Come on Benimaru, let's go. Ranma! Bandana-kid! It was nice meeting you! I'll see you around!"

Benimaru, who was now rubbing his stomach from the pain he received from Ryoga during the fight and from the laughter, held out a hand to Ryoga. "That was a pretty good fight there. What's your name?" Ryoga took his hand, stood up, and answered, "Ryoga Hibiki. What a funny way to introduce ourselves huh?" Benimaru chuckled. "Well, I gotta go now. Bye!" He turned around and motioned for Kyo to go.

"Wait!" Ryoga shouted.

"What now?" Benimaru growled.

"I have one question. How do you keep your hair like that?!"

Benimaru smacked his head. Just like Kyo, he found it quite annoying when people keep asking him the same questions all the time. Breathing deeply, he replied, "Ha! Glad that you asked!" Whipping out a bottle from nowhere, he continued, "this is Steelhair, the best hair gel you can have! It's so strong, it feels like it's a bunch of steel rather than hair! Watch!" Benimaru cocked his head to the side, and like a bull, shattered a glass panel nearby by ramming into it. "This is proof for Steelhair's effectiveness. Now at a special price of $999.99! Say, I can add this move to my repetoire of moves..."

Mass facefault ensued.

* * *

NOTES: R & R! Thank you!


	3. The Cursed Team

**KOF 2001**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and KOF is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking

* * *

"See ya, Benimaru!" Ryoga waved at the two men.

"See ya. You know, you are quite a fighter. Why don't you try signing up for the tournament. There, I will guarantee that I will kick your butt to orbit." Benimaru winked.

"Yarre yarre. C'mon let's leave. Besides we gotta go to that place to stay in...what's it called..." Kyo said as the voices faded away to nothingness. Meanwhile the nerd-like duck that perched nearby suddenly doused itself in hot water (where did it get it...who cares) and gave Ranma and Ryoga a nice surprise greeting. Mousse opened his right sleeve and sent a steel claw linked by a chain towards the floor, startling the two guys.

"Hey hey! It's you Mousse, what do you want?!" Ranma said, getting into fighting stance. Mousse rectracted the hidden chained weapon. Looking at both Ranma and Ryoga, he replied inaudibly. Ranma and Ryoga cocked their ears. 'Shampoo! I must avenge you!' Ranma thought was his answer. 'Quack!' was what Ryoga thought. Instead they heard:

"Heh! This King of Fighters tournament sounds interesting. Mind if I join?" A leaf gracefully glided by and the tranquil wind blew Mousse's hair, giving the hair that 'Oh it looks so good after shampoo (har har...Shampoo!)' look. Silence enveloped the area, and it was rather unnerving.

'Hmm...Mousse did help us out in Jusenkyo and in Horisan...he's not bad of a fighter...better than Kuno of course...' both simultaneously thought, thinking about past events in which the three were actually together and fought against a common enemy.

"Why not. But we need one more person now..." Ryoga scratched his head.

"What about Akane?" Mousse suggested. 

Ryoga suddenly sweated in nervousness. "Oh, what a team we will make," he muttered, envisioning him and Akane enjoying an intimate, romantic embrace in front of Ranma. But his fantasies were interrupted by a really annoying shout, coming out of Ranma's mouth.

"Geez are you both crazy! Who would want a macho tomboy jock chick in-" Ranma felt a strong presence of chi enveloping him, and he recognized it all too well. Slowly turning around, he turned around. He could barely see the person's face, which would be a good thing, because the short, dark blue hair and the huge *metal* mallet that now formed was none other than...

"Ranma......." she growled, so menacingly scary even Mousse and Ryoga backed in fear. *BONG!* Ranma was now Superman; too bad he can't control his flight. The aura died, and Akane stormed off after sending Ranma into low orbit. Ryoga and Mousse visibly relaxed.

Mousse chuckled. "See what I mean Ryoga? With that power, we can be undisputed champions of KOF."

"Indeed," Ryoga mentally laughed at Ranma, "indeed." But inwardly he knew Ranma was right about Akane. Not about her being a macho jock chick, mind you, but that she can't join KOF. She was only 'powerful' against one opponent, and that would be Saotome Ranma. Against others, she wouldn't stand a chance. 'Heck', Ryoga thought, 'why am I even thinking about her! First priority is the fight! She can't even stand a chance so why am I even thinking about her being in KOF...besides I don't want her hurt. Huh?' Ryoga looked up to see Mousse cracking up so bad he nearly choked.

"Hahahah!! I was just kidding about Akane about joining! Hahahahahahahaa! Ah Ryoga, I'm sure we both needed to see Ranma suffer some pain. We gave our word not to hurt him, but did we say anything about Akane?" After Mousse finished speaking he succumbed into the abyss of hilarity. Ryoga totally agreed, and he too succumbed into the abyss. 

* * *

*Ring! Ring!* Kasumi picked up the phone. "Hello, Tendo Residence?"

(mutter, mutter)

"Oh my! How interesting!"

(mutter, mutter)

"No problem."

(mutter, mutter)

"Ok, 6 p.m it is."

(mutter, mutter)

"I do too. Ok, bye bye!" Kasumi hung up the phone. Nabiki came out from her room, and seeing Kasumi so surprised she can't help but ask. "What's happening, onee-chan?"

"We have visitors. Time for more futons in the guest room." Kasumi smiled and went back into the kitchen to work. Nabiki growled. "More guests...well they better pay or else..."

* * *

Mousse, Ryoga, and Ranma could see the stadium now. It was an awesome sight to behold. It was twice the size of the Colosseum, and its design was quite unique as well. Steel-like structures support the stadium. It looked more like a maximum-security prison than a stadium. It was as if it was built for just this tournament. The three guys looked dumbly at the magnificent structure before them.

And in another place....

"What a haul, what a haul!" A shriveled old lech was hopping around, clutching a green bag full of panties. Taking out one, he caressed and hugged it, all the time shouting, "Sweeto!" Of course following Happosai was a mob of demonic-looking women (well...angry) chasing him, clutching many painful-looking objects ready to torture him with. Happosai was still running and noticed an odd looking structure to his right. Thinking it as a secret vault of lingerie (gee he does have a perverted mind after all) he bounded towards it, not noticing a sudden darkness and a fist right in front of him. Collision was likely. A second later, collision was inevitable. Another second later, collision occured. The fist opened and grabbed Happosai and another huge fist bounded down on top of him. After that, the fist threw him into orbit. Suddenly the owner of the fist felt something hot splash around its legs. And it started shrinking form....

* * *

Ranma and the others recovered from their stupor and suddenly Ryoga got knocked down. 'Oh no!' Ranma thought. 'It's the old pervert! Damn him...' Meanwhile Ryoga stood up after being knocked down. He noticed Ranma's angry expression and looked towards his direction. 'It's that crazy perv!' Equal anger surged between the both of them, but suddenly died down when a huge monster-like creature pounded and threw Happosai into orbit.

Suddenly, a sly grin spread across the three guy's faces. Taking three kettles of hot water, they splashed the contents onto the monster's body. It started shrinking form until it became a normal-looking human.

"Hello Pantyhose Taro. Long time no see."

*Smack!* Taro put a foot on Ranma's face. "Don't call me that, fem-boy! Oh hi pig-boy and duck-boy. It's you three."

*Double smack!* Taro suddenly received two feet to his face. "Don't call us that!" both Ryoga and Mousse growled.

"Ok stop you guys! Enough of *ahem* friendly greetings! Anyway, I think you'll be interested in this. Ryoga you have the paper somewhere?" Ryoga fished around his backpack, taking out the KOF paper, unwrinkling it and handing it to Taro.

"King of Fighters tournament..." Taro muttered. He looked at the three men. "Why should I join a stupid tournament?"

"It's fun man. You get to fight a ton of powerful people!" Mousse said.

"Who cares! All I want is to destroy Happosai and change my name!"

"You know," Ryoga joined in the conversation, "I heard that the winner gets to have whatever reward they one. Any tradition that it might violate is void against what reward you want, of course, as long as it's not malicious to other people." 

Taro looked up. "For real?"

"Oh yes." Ryoga nodded solemnly. "So are you in?"

"Wait...how do I know whether you're telling the truth?" Taro glared at Ryoga.

Ryoga glared back. "I know lots of things, you idiot! If it weren't for my directionally challenged disorder I wouldn't have learnt about this."

Taro sighed. He really had nothing much to do at the moment. Meanwhile Mousse held out a hand. "Are we all in?"

Ranma put his on top of Mousse's. "Hell yeah I am!"

Ryoga put his on top of Ranma's. "Heh. Time to kick butt." 

They all looked at Taro. He sighed again, but the thought of changing his name by winning fights perked him up. 'Screw tradition,' he thought, 'this is better.' He put a hand on top of the pile of hands. "I'm in."

"All right! We are now the Cursed Team!" Ranma shouted joyfully. 

"Lamer," the others muttered. 

Ranma sweatdropped. "What? Can you think of something better?!"

"That's not of importance," Mousse replied. "Come on, let's go and sign up!"

* * *

"Well you guys, it's official. We are now an official KOF team. The Cursed Team." Ranma said.

"Yeah, though I think we were rather lucky to get a spot on the rosters." Ryoga replied.

"Heh. Those fools will surely underestimate us." Taro grinned.

"It's only after we told them of all our adventures that they let us join." Mousse chimed in. It took an incredibly long time to convince the administration to let them join. They had to show some of their powers and tell them of their adventures to even remotely convince them that they are capable of fighting in the tournament. However it was the Orochi and Saffron episode that finally convinced them to let them join the tournament.

"Well the disclaimer says that we're not guaranteed to live. As if that was supposed to scare us. The administration said it with an evil voice as well. What an idiot." The four laughed. All their adventures had death as a risk. 

"Come on," Ranma said. "Let's go back home...uh Tendo Dojo so we can start practice. And Taro, don't think about using your cursed form at our place. We had to spend so much money to repair the damages you caused."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Taro muttered. He glanced at the clock: 6 pm. "It's getting late, we should go." The four walked back towards the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

It was 6 pm. And at this time, the mysterious caller opened the door. "Hello, anyone there?"

"Hey Kasumi, looks like we have visitors," Akane called out to Kasumi. Following Akane, Kasumi greeted the two men outside.

"Ah hello there!" Kasumi bowed politely.

"Hi there ma'ams," Both men bowed back and Kasumi welcomed them inside. Akane suddenly realized that sunset was close and Ranma was still not back. Her anger heightened at the thought of Ranma. 

"That baka. He's probably at Ucchan's or Cat Café at this moment, enjoying time with his cute fiancées. Wait till I get him..." She stormed out of the door, mallet in hand ready to bash the pig-tailed boy silly when she heard laughing noises. She recognized one of them was Ranma's.

"Well you guys, it's official. We are now an official KOF team. The Cursed Team."

"Yeah, though I think we were rather lucky to get a spot on the rosters."

"Heh. Those fools will surely underestimate us."

"It's only after we told them of all our adventures that they let us join."

"Well the disclaimer says that we're not guaranteed to live. As if that was supposed to scare us. The administration said it with an evil voice as well. What an idiot."

'What's going on?' Akane thought. Her anger softened. 'At least the idiot's not with his fiancées...but what is he doing with Ryoga, Mousse and the other guy? They're not fighting for once, not that I mind, but...oh well.' 

Ranma meanwhile went in the gates. "Hi 'Kane!"

'He seems so cheerful. Well it's better than his usual insensitive self.' Akane blushed. "H..hi." 

Ryoga followed and when he saw Akane his walking suddenly did not seem normal. "Hi Akane-san." Akane waved back. Mousse and Taro did the same. 'Taro?!' Akane thought, 'now that's new.'

Ranma and the others walked in the door. "Hiya Kasumi-san. I brought some visitors along, you don't mind right?"

Kasumi smiled. 'Gee I wonder how it's like to see her angry,' Taro mused. "Sure. Oh you have visitors in the guest room. They look like challengers or something. Why don't you check it out?"

Ranma's battle aura increased. "Heh, I'm ready." He proceeded up to his room and opened it. He gaped when he saw who the visitors were.

"Kyo and Benimaru?! What are you doing here?!" Everybody's eyes widened.

"Oro?" Kyo looked up. "Oh it's you, so you live here huh?" 

Ranma relaxed. "Yes...so what are you doing?"

"Let me explain..."

~~Flashback~~

Kyo and Benimaru just arrived in Nerima. As they walked, they passed by Furinkan High. It was just at the right moment that school ended. "Benimaru," Kyo said, "I don't see any hotel around Nerima. Where are we supposed to stay?"

Benimaru shrugged. "Let me ask." He went over to a group of girls. "Hey there. Know of any hotel or some place we can stay in?" The girls fainted, swooning over Benimaru. Kyo sweatdropped.

"Um Benimaru, I'll ask instead." Kyo proceeded to a group of boys. "Hey there. Is there a place where we can stay?" The boys fainted, seeing the famous Kyo Kusanagi in person, admiring his powers and such. Benimaru and Kyo sweatdropped.

"You know Kyo? Fame does have its price." Benimaru muttered. Kyo shook his head. He couldn't agree more.

"Hey you two!" Benimaru and Kyo looked to see who called them. A boy was running towards them, probably unaware about who they are.

"Yes?"

"I know of a place to stay. It's called the Tendo Dojo. Here's the number to call." The boy handed them a piece of paper with the number.

"Tendo Dojo?" Benimaru asked.

The boy nodded. "You won't believe how nice their family is. Ever since Ranma Saotome arrived; by the way he's some kid in our school, he started the little precedent of living in someone else's house, many people have come over to their place to eat and sleep. Funny how the family can support them all. Anyway I don't think you'll be an exception. Cya!" The boy ran off. Kyo and Benimaru had no choice but to call the Dojo.

"But first," Benimaru said, "I need some lunch."

~~End Flashback~~

"...so we called to your place and Kasumi-I assume that nice lady was her, her voice gives it away-let us stay." Kyo finished.

"Oh, okay then. So where's Daimon and er...Bingo?"

Benimaru cracked up. "It's Shingo, not Bingo. They're still training somewhere out there in Japan, in one of those supposedly magical forests. They'll come soon."

"Well I'll be at the dojo practicing with my friends. If you want to you can go down and practice as well. It's a pretty big place." He closed the door and proceeded down to the dojo.

* * *

"Okay," Ranma said. "We fight one pair at a time, ok? I'll start first with Ryoga." Ryoga sneered. Standing across Ranma he asked, "Ready to settle our score, Saotome?!"

"Heh. Come on, Ryoga. I'll take you anytime. HAH!" Ranma surged forward, starting off with a Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Flurries of punches rained down on Ryoga, who backstepped and dodged. Fortunately he was as tough as a brick, so he wasn't too fazed by the attack. Ryoga responded with a low sweep on Ranma's legs. Ranma jumped on time, but his chestnut fist was halted. "Heh," Ryoga said. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryoga pointed down at the dojo and sent shards of wood everywhere. Ranma barely dodged and widened his eyes when Ryoga charged with combinations of kicks and punches. Ranma barely dodged all of them, blocking the rest. 'Damn,' he thought, 'Ryoga hits hard. Blocking is pretty much the same as being punched. Thank God for speed.' Ranma rubbed his arm.

"You're faltering, Saotome." Ranma snapped back. "Heh! This is just starting." By this time everyone (Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Soun, Genma, Taro, Mousse, Kyo, and Benimaru) was watching intently at the sparring session. They were both real fast and strong. Kyo and Benimaru were surprised. "You know Benimaru," Kyo said, "we need to practice."

"MOKO TAKASHIBA!" A ball of positive chi flew towards Ryoga, who responded with, "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" An equally powerful ball of negative chi surged towards the incoming positive chi blast. They collided, sending light sparkling all over the dojo. "Not bad Ryoga," Ranma sneered.

"Not bad yourself, Ranma." Ryoga said. Suddenly Ranma averted his eyes to the wall behind him. He felt a dark and an insanely powerful aura over there. 'Whatever it is, it's powerful. Oh well.' Ranma and Ryoga continued their fight.

Kyo also sensed a powerful presence behind the dojo wall. He sighed. He knew all too well who's aura that was. Red hair, funny looking white cloth thingy. And finally, purple flames. He was here, and he was out to get him. It would be his first fight in Nerima.

'Yagami...'

As if on cue, the wall exploded with sheer force, revealing Iori Yagami. "Kusanagi...I know you're here. Ah, there you are!" Pointing a flaming finger at Kyo. "Ready to die?"

Kyo responded with orange flame on his hand. "What do you think?" The two sworn enemies surged forward, punching and burning each other. The others, except Ranma and Ryoga who were still too concentrated on fighting suddenly averted their attention from Ranma and Ryoga to the new combatants, enjoying the fireworks as purple and orange fused and danced around each other. Suddenly Iori released a flame that travelled towards Kyo. Kyo dodged, but Ranma who was behind the approaching flames didn't notice.

"Ranma! Watch out!" Ryoga screamed. Ranma blinked, and felt something real hot creep up on him. He quickly sidestepped, avoiding the purple fiery projectile. After recovering, they turned to see the culprit. Ranma and Ryoga jumped in surprise to see Kyo and the mysterious redhead battling, flames dancing around each other. Ranma could sense huge amounts of power on the both of them. 'I guess they don't call it King of Fighters for nothing.' 

Ryoga suddenly jumped up and down and screamed, "Hey! They're stealing the spotlight! If they want a light show, we'll show them! SHI SHI HOKODAN! SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Multiple mini chi balls blasted around the room, creating quite a light show. Ryoga panted and snorted (ah...not again ^_^) after his 'light show'.

Everyone stared at Ryoga, raising an eyebrow. Ranma sweatdropped and mass facefault ensued.

* * *

NOTES: Fixed some plotholes, thanks to Tyverius. Anyway, R & R! Thank you!


	4. New Precedents

**KOF 2001**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and KOF is not mine. 

' ' - thoughts | " " - speaking

* * *

Ranma watched the two flame wielders in amazement. Never has he seen such a type of power and such an amount of it as well. He could've sworn that anyone within a 2 mile radius could feel the heat of the flames radiating from the center, because he was sweating like a hog now. Not that the two seemed to notice. Ryoga finally stopped throwing off mini-shi shi hokodans and observed the two fight.

Iori grabbed on to Kyo's shirt and slammed him down. With an evil grin, he channeled a massive burst of purple flame down his body. Kyo winced in pain, but retaliated the unaware, evilly laughing Iori by grabbing on to his shirt and doing the same thing, only this time, throwing him up. Both seemed too concentrated on the fight, because the room was heating up ever so steadily, yet they don't feel anything. Suddenly Akane noted that their dojo was made out of wood, and things that are made from wood can catch fire easily. As the room got hotter, she couldn't hold it anymore, and shouted for the two combatants to stop. Ranma and Ryoga looked at her, also realizing what she realized. They too, tried to persuade them to stop.

Kyo by now was on the losing side of the battle. Iori kept punching and shooting flames at his weakened body. Kyo rashly followed and Iori promptly sent him up with a fiery uppercut. Then as his concentration faltered, he heard voices.

"Stop it now!" Kyo heard a girl's voice.

"Oi Kyo! Not in the dojo! Take it out somewhere else!?" Kyo could make out another voice. He fell to the ground, dazed.

"Shut up!" Iori turned sharply at the girl. "Don't even think of interrupting our fight." Akane widened her eyes at his sheer coldness. She couldn't help it as she was knocked a few feet, Iori with extended hands. "Hmmph," he snorted, "you're lucky I'm not in a killing mood."

Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Taro, and the Tendos could only gape in horror as Akane flew out of the dojo onto the backyard. Soun and the others immediately went to Akane's side. And as Ranma and Ryoga recovered, their battle auras also grew larger. Iori turned to them, and smirked.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ryoga unleashed a huge ball of chi at Iori. Ranma meanwhile charged at Iori with blazingly fast punches and kicks, drooling in feral rage as thoughts of Akane hurt flashed through his mind. Iori responded with his own flaming projectile and nullified Ryoga's shi shi hokodan. Turning to Ranma, he uppercutted him, interrupting his chestnut fist, sending him to the air. "Damn it," Ranma muttered, "he's strong. And so calm...this is not his full power, yet he cancels my chestnut fist as if it's like swatting flies." Iori was ready to prepare another uppercut when chains suddenly wrapped around his body. Growling in anger, he looked for the source of the chains. It belonged to none other than Mousse. "Stop. It. Now." Mousse glared at Iori.

"Heh. As if that's gonna stop me? I'll simply melt it away!" Iori grabbed the chains and channeled fire, slowly melting the chains. Mousse could only hope that someone would start attacking Iori and stop him from killing anyone.

Suddenly Iori felt somebody grab him, and his body started to feel hot. (NOT IN A SICK WAY...SHEEZ!) Recognizing it as Kyo, he made a desparate attempt to finish him, but Kyo beat him to that. A huge explosion rocked the dojo, and Kyo performed his SDM, the 524 Shiki Kamijiri. His whole body flamed up, and with a combination of kicks and punches coupled with white-hot fire he sent Iori up, and Ryoga came and gave him a good uppercut as he landed. Iori fell with a loud thump.

As he stood up, he muttered to Kyo, "This isn't over." Turning to Ranma and the others he sneered, "You were lucky because Kyo saved your butts. If he weren't here, neither would you right now." 

Benimaru's fist tightened, lightning crackling. "Don't forget about me, Iori." 

Iori chuckled, and it slowly generated into his trademark psycho laugh. "I'll see you at the tournament!" And Iori hobbled out of the dojo.

"At least his laugh isn't as bad as Kodachi's," Ranma weakly muttered. Ryoga laughed.

* * *

"Akane! Are you okay?" a voice agitatedly shouted.

"Akane-san!"

"My poor girl! WAAAAH!!!"

Akane slowly opened her eyes. 'What happened?' she thought. Then she remembered being forcefully knocked out into the backyard. She could remember one thing: red hair. Her first thought was Ranma, but something else unnerved her. It was short, red hair, and it wasn't tied into a pigtail. She looked at Ranma, who smiled a warm, caring, and concerned smile. "Ranma?"

"Hey Akane. You okay?" Akane nodded. 

"Oh thank God!" She looked at Ryoga who was looking up the sky ranting thanking the gods she was all right. Akane rolled her eyes and smiled, 'Ryoga can be so...overemotional, but he's a great friend, nevertheless.'

Ranma then did something nobody would've thought he would do. He slid an arm under Akane's leg, and another arm under her back and carried her up. "Come on 'Kane, I'll take you to your room." Akane's cheeks flamed so red a rose would turn green if it saw her. Her instincts started kicking in, but she willed herself to enjoy it while she can. She smiled, relaxing on Ranma's muscular arms and closed her eyes as he walked up towards her room, leaving behind a very stunned Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Mousse, and especially Ryoga.

"Oh happy days Saotome-kun!" Soun started up Souniagra Falls.

"Indeed Tendo-kun!" Genma hugged Soun, slowly changing to a panda as Soun's tear poured on Genma's shoulders. Kyo and Benimaru widened their eyes in amazement, seeing the supposed human changing into a panda. Kasumi walked up to the two men and said, "I'll explain later." Kyo and Benimaru nodded dumbly.

"Damn! I should've brought my video camera!" Nabiki pouted. She hurried to get some sort of spying device. Kasumi just smiled. 'About time,' she thought.

Mousse blinked. 'All this time I've been fighting because I thought he wanted Shampoo? What a fool I am!'

Ryoga was the most stunned of them all. "A..Akane-s..san? Why him?" He realized that it could've been his arms that carried Akane, but was beaten by Ranma. He bashed his fists on the ground, creating two dents. "Damn you Ranma...damn you. Why? Why can't I have more courage? Oh well, if she's happy with Ranma, I'll make sure they will be the happiest couple ever. Saotome...if you dare to hurt her in anyway, I will personally gut your brains and..." he muttered, cursing and blessing Ranma.

* * *

Ranma reached Akane's room, admiring the sight. He rarely visited her room, since he usually got booted by the uncute tomboy if he even dared to step inside. Slowly, reluctantly, he put her small, sleeping form on the bed. He noted her beautiful dark blue hair, and her tomboyish though cute face. "She may be a tomboy," he said quietly, "but she definitely ain't an uncute one. I feel like an idiot calling her uncute." He helped cover her with the blankets and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "You'll be fine. Sleep tight, my *cute* tomboy." He stood up and started to leave the room, but not before he felt his hands being grabbed by another one. He turned to see Akane grabbing his arms, blushing furiously. Ranma responded with a blush of his own. Starting to get uncomfortable, he said the first thing that was on his head "Uh...it's not what you think! Besides what do I care about an uncute tomboy!" He mentally slapped himself for saying such a stupid comment.

But Akane knew what Ranma really thought of her. She was very aware that he carried her into her room, helped her to bed and kissed her on the forehead, saying those loving, soothing words. "Ranma no baka," she said teasingly, "I heard what you said. Thank you, my gallant hero." she pulled Ranma close to her and kissed Ranma on the lips. Ranma could do nothing as he succumbed to her love, returning her kiss. 

After a few moments, he very reluctantly broke the kiss, saying "You're...you're welcome. Well, I guess it's time for training again." He quietly closed the door and proceeded back to the dojo. 'My cute tomboy...I like that.'

Back in the room, Akane closed her eyes and slept peacefully, having nice and pleasant dreams concerning Ranma (NOT IN A SICK WAY...SHEEZ!). 'My gallant hero...I like that.'

* * *

Ranma went back to the dojo to see a crying Soun hugging a large panda. Mousse rushing to shake Ranma's hand, and Ryoga sulking in a corner. "Congratulations! I hope you and Akane are happy!" Mousse shouted. Ryoga shuddered slightly at the mention of Akane.

"Gee Mousse, it's not what you think," Ranma blushed at Mousse's comment, "But at least you finally figured out that I'm not trying to steal Shampoo from you." 

Mousse felt quite embarrassed. "Eh...no grudge I hope?"

Ranma smiled. "Nah." He walked towards Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga. Don't take it too hard on yourself." Ryoga suddenly stood up and slammed Ranma into the wall, grabbing his shirt. 

"I warn you, Ranma, if you even hurt a hair of Akane or hurt her heart, I will find you and kill you," Ryoga continued warning Ranma with gruesome details on how he was to deal with him if he hurt Akane. After ten minutes, Ryoga released his shirt, concluding, "I wish you best, Ranma. So now, with Akane out of my mind. Let's practice!"

"All right!" Ranma and Ryoga started sparring. Mousse turned to Taro. "We haven't started practice. Shall we?"

"Ok Mousse. Let's see how tough you are." Taro cracked his knuckles.

Kyo turned to Benimaru. "Well, it's us two. Shall we?" Fire and lightning formed from their hands. "Ikuso!" (Let's Go...not sure how to spell it XD)

* * *

Meanwhile, in some other place in Nerima...

Two blonds were in a cafe, eating ramen.

"You know bro, their ramen is pretty good. It took what, 30 seconds for the food to come after we ordered. And it's fresh too! I must say that the cooks know some stuff about martial arts. Heh."

"Maybe. But in any case, this is *good*!" Suddenly the doors burst open, revealing a hysterical looking boxer, with brown, spiky hair, like Benimaru's. "Holy moly! You two, come out! I think I've met the first ghoul in existence!"

The two blond men rolled their eyes. "Oh boy, this had better be good," they muttered. They quickly finished the last bits of ramen and left the money on the table. Wherever that money went, it's not their problem anymore. As they arrived outside, they were surprised that their boxing comrade was telling the truth! There, along the grassy area, stood a wizened ghoul on some sort of pogo stick. "Wow, Joe, you're right! Ghouls do exist after all!"

"Heh. Told you so Terry," Joe proudly smiled, but not before getting a nice whack on the head. The old ghoul (er..Cologne) exclaimed, "Who are you calling old ghoul?"

Joe rubbed his head. "Wow, you're strong for a baby ghoul. OW!" Another bump formed on his head. "What did you do that for?!"

Cologne's battle aura fired up. "I dare you to call me that again!" Terry and his brother Andy sweatdropped. "Um..." Andy said, "my friend didn't mean it. Come on, stop this stupid fi-"

"Hah! You want a fight, mini-ghoul! You'll get one!" Joe started to punch randomly, slowly increasing spead. Cologne smirked. "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" Her pogo stick went into a blazing flurry, aiming towards Joe's body. But Joe was unfazed. His punches also became a blur, and started going towards Cologne. Cologne widened her eyes. 'Masaka! His punches are even faster than my own! Yet he needs time to get that speed! Shoot! I should've hit him before he gets into such a frenzy!' Cologne started to block the flurry of blows, and started to prepare for her Hiryu Shoten Ha. No one knew about it, and Joe was unwittingly being forced into the center of the vortex. Suddenly Joe felt an odd sense of cold. As he stepped into the center, Cologne smirked. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" A terrible twister formed. But Joe responded with one with his own.

"SCREW UPPER!" Another twister formed, and as it collided with the Hiryu Shoten Ha twister, they both collapsed. Joe smiled. "Heh old ghoul, I know your tricks. Trying to lead me into a spiral to release your wind? Heh the thing you don't know is that I was hoping that that would happen as well. You see, the hot and cold auras we were both feeling were collided into a spiral. I needed to release my heat energy, and you needed to release your cold energy. So in all, they cancel out." Cologne was amazed. This was the first time besides Herb that someone could cancel out the Hiryu Shoten Ha. But Cologne knew something else that Joe doesn't know. She gave Joe a tap on the side, and Joe ever so slowly, passed out. Terry sighed.

"Looks like Joe was a bit overexcited." Andy laughed. "Who are you anyway, old lady?"

"I'm Kuh Lon...people call me Cologne though since it's hard to say my name." Cologne responded. "Don't worry about your friend," she continued, noting Terry and Andy's worried expression, "I just tapped a shiatsu point. He'll awaken in no time." 

Terry nodded. "I'm Terry Bogard and this is my brother, Andy."

"Hi." Andy bowed. Cologne bowed back. "You're the Fatal Fury team, aren't you."

"How did you know?" Terry asked, not too surprised, since Cologne did live for nearly a third of a millenium.

"I do, child, I do. The techniques Joe used are quite similar to my tactics. I'm real surprised that his power nearly rivaled mine, and at such a young age as well."

Terry nodded. "I noticed. You're much faster by default, if you get to Joe fast and quickly he'll be down in no time. But after that, have fun trying to stop him. But you aren't using your full power. I can tell that Joe was." 

Cologne chuckled. "Well the tournament will start in three days time. You should practice."

"Yeah I should. Come on Andy, let's help get Joe and find a place to practice." The two blond brothers picked up Joe and walked away from the Nekohanten.

* * *

NOTES: Hmm...I have a question for y'all...should I name the techniques people will use? Like if Ranma was going to use his moko takabisha should I do something like:

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" A ball blasted from his hand. I'm asking this because there are probably gonna be lots of fights so I don't wanna have to keep naming moves...it's quite a pain. 

That part with 'My (blah blah)...I like that' ... comes from 'A Kiss to The Victor' the AU that starts @ Romeo and Juliet episode.

And of course, R & R! Thank you!


End file.
